TRG-41
The TRG-41 is an NX Standard of the TRG-21 that was first released in Combat Arms EU. CA:NA first recieved it through a "pre-order" sale, but it has since been officially released. Following the current trend of NX-Standard items, the TRG-41 has been released with the permanent duration sale option for 2 weeks only. President's Day Sale President's Day Sale! On 2/21/11, the TRG-41 will be able to be Pre-ordered as a Group Sale '''instead of being bought in a regular sale. It is being sold 15% off at 24,900 NX as a '''WEBSHOP EXCLUSIVE SALE. However, since it is a Group Sale, Nexon has made it so 1,000 people must pre-order it on 2/21/11. If the people do not reach 1,000 sales, the NX will be refunded. Update The TRG-41 sale was altered several hours after its start, so if you purchase a permanent TRG-41 from the web shop now and receive it in your Inbox right away. You will not have to wait until 2/22 to start using your new weapon and you still get the 15% discount! Overview The TRG-41 is similar to the NX varient of the TPG series, the TPG-1 Pro. They both have the L115A2/3 scope, have a Muzzle Brake, and fire very loud, but differ in their skins. The dark green skin on the TRG-41 works well with the standard issue uniform and the Urban Camo on maps like Gray Hammer, Rattlesnake, and Roadkill. The TRG-41 has the exact same stats as the TPG-1 Pro, but chambers rounds much faster than its TPG counterpart at the cost of a slower reload speed. The horrendous damage drop off held by the TPG-1 Pro is not to be found on the TRG-41, which is great for getting long range kills. After taking everything into consideration, when you fire the TRG-41, you fire a devastating weapon. Variants *TRG-21 (GP Standard variant) *TRG-SE (NX Rare variant) *TPG-1 (Cousin variant) *TPG-1 Pro (Cousin variant) *TPG-1 Master (Cousin Variant) Trivia *The TRG-41 has the exact same stats as the TPG-1 Pro, however the TRG-41 chambers rounds quite a bit faster than the TPG-1 Pro. On the other hand, the TRG-41 reloads slightly slower than the TPG-1 Pro. *-_-Velcro-_- was the first player to purchase this weapon according to Nexon. *It should be noted that the spread on the sniper takes a bit of time before it will settle down. This has caused many well aimed shots to miss while not moving. Quickswitching should remedy this issue. *Like the L115A2, the image shown in the shop is not exactly like the weapon in-game. The TRG-41 in game is more of a darker green, while image in the shop is that of a lighter green. *The TRG originally had a 2 point fire rate advantage over the TPG, but it was nerfed so that their stats were equal. *TRG-41 shares the extremely limited range of the TRG-21 and TRG SE after both were nerfed. This means it can no longer pick off heads of rock glitchers diagonally from the map Kill Creek. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifles Category:NX Standard Category:Bolt Action Category:NX Weapons Category:NX Sniper Rifles Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:OHK Sniper Category:Items Category:Leaked Content